Construction projects frequently require the extensive installation and routing of conduit. The conduit is generally required to be supported at predetermined intervals and generally is not permitted to serve as the sole structural support for hardware components connected thereto. For example, building codes governing electrical conduit runs descending from a ceiling into a wall to connect to a junction box typically require a trapeze to be used together with the conduit. The trapeze generally includes a strut suspended from a pair of threaded rods to bear the weight of the conduit run and the box. The assembly and installation of trapezes and other conduit support structures can greatly increase the time and material required to complete a given conduit installation.